In known passenger aircraft, there are fundamentally LEDs that are used for cabin lighting: in an Airbus, the cabin management system (CIDS) drives LEDs for example in such a way that specific desired color tones or lighting conditions are achieved. By way of example, the light may be adjusted in this case in the aircraft cabin to external lighting conditions in such a way that a matching overall impression of the interior and the exterior is achieved. In addition to this, displays and projections may be used in order to decorate windowless regions of an aircraft or to provide information (for example seat numbers).
For example, DE 102007038881 describes LED arrays for aircraft, wherein the LEDs are able to be driven individually in order to generate composite variable image content. In this case, the LEDs serve as a light source for a respective projection, and are therefore themselves the projection means.
US20040217234 describes an image display, which moves depending on a movement of a flying-wing aircraft, on displays for avoiding motion sickness. In this case, passengers who are sitting in windowless regions of the flying-wing aircraft are intended to be provided with an image that simulates the view from a window.
Producing a completely windowless aircraft with commercially available displays at the present time still takes up a large amount of precious space in the cabin. At the same time, a good reproduction of an external image distributed over many large displays requires a large amount of computing power, wherein small errors arise very quickly and may be perceived to be unpleasant by passengers.